villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Nemesis (Resident Evil)
Nemesis is one of the Nemesis T-Type B.O.W.s created by Umbrella and the main villain from the video game, Resident Evil 3: Nemesis. History Creation Nemesis was developed by Paris Labs of Umbrella’s European Branch as one of the Nemesis T-Types, an offshoot of the Tyrant Project. The idea behind them was to create a B.O.W. that still had the power of a Tyrant, but more intelligent and able to follow orders. They were finally successful when the NE-T virus was developed, a new virus created by the NE-a parasite. When placed in a compatible host, the parasite caused violent mutation, but allowed them to retain their intelligence and also gave rapid regeneration from almost any injury. Raccoon City Outbreak After the outbreak of the T-Virus in Raccoon City, Umbrella saw a chance to get rid of the S.T.A.R.S. team, who had been a thorn in Umbrella’s side since the Arklay mountain incident. In the resulting chaos, Nemesis was deployed to take out the surviving members of S.T.A.R.S. and managed to hunt down Brad Vickers, finally cornering and killing him with a tentacle that impaled the pilot through the head out of the B.O.W.s hand in front of the Raccoon City Police Department while Jill Valentine watched in horror. Nemesis then set his sights on killing Jill, leading to numerous confrontations between them with the S.T.A.R.S. member barely escaping each time. After she escaped him at the police station, Nemesis tracked Jill to a street trolley that she and her new U.B.C.S. allies, Carlos Olivera and Mikhail Victor, were attempting to use to get to an evac helicopter. Launching an attack on the train, Nemesis broke into one of the cars where Mikhail attempted to hold him off but proved unsuccessful and finally sacrificed himself by blowing up the car, though this had little effect on the B.O.W. Nemesis tracked Jill to St. Michael’s Clock Tower where he used a rocket launcher to shoot down the helicopter coming to her rescue and then confronted her in the tower courtyard. Before Jill could even fight back, Nemesis used his hand tentacle to infect Jill with the T-Virus. Despite this, Jill succeeded in using a combination of heavy firepower and explosives to defeat the B.O.W. again. This resulted in most of Nemesis’s coat being burned off revealing numerous tentacles writhing on his body. The B.O.W. later reconvened his attack after Carlos returned to Jill with a vaccine for her infection. Nemesis smashed through a brick wall, now brandishing a host of tentacles on his arm, and went straight for the S.T.A.R.S. member. Having taken the vaccine, Jill managed to lose Nemesis in Raccoon Park, only to encounter him at the bridge of the Dead Factory, a disguised Umbrella disposal facility for B.O.W.s, failed or unwanted experiments, and organic wastes. Jill managed to temporarily evade Nemesis by leaping into the river below them and continued into the facility. But she couldn’t run from the B.O.W. forever and the two faced off once again in the waste disposal area. This time Jill doused Nemesis in the facility’s organic decomposition chemicals, which burned and maimed him badly and left his body to be dumped in the factory dissolving pool. With her hunter gone, Jill continued into the facility, finally reaching the power plant and junkyard and found traces of a recent fight between U.S. Special Forces and B.O.W.s with a rail gun installed in the center of the room. However Nemesis reappeared, now little more than a torso, and absorbed the organic matter of a dead tyrant, undergoing a final mutation into a monstrous abomination. Jill managed to damage the creature with the rail gun, seemingly killing it, but as she was walking away, Nemesis stirred once more. However it couldn’t regenerate this time, leaving Jill to take up a discarded magnum and pump all six rounds into the abomination’s brain, finally ending the seemingly unstoppable Nemesis. Powers Nemesis possess superhuman strength, relentlessness, and stamina and rather high intelligence when compared to other tyrants. He has demonstrated the ability to use weapons, namely a modified FIM-92 Stinger rocket launcher, and is even capable of rational thinking, shown when he shot down Jill’s rescue helicopter, and speech, though all he ever says is “S.T.A.R.S.” Nemesis’s physique is so great that he can outrun any human, leap great heights, and smash through anything. He is also the most resilient B.O.W. ever created, with handheld weapons only slowing him down, heavy weapons only momentarily incapacitating him, and only largest grade industrial weapons showing any signs of damaging him. Nemesis’s natural weapons consist of numerous spear like tentacles that can tear through any human. In his mutated form, he lost all vestiges of human intellect but gained even more resistance to damage and could spit a powerful venom long distances. Weaknesses Nemesis’s weakness is the virus that makes him superior, the NE-T virus, since its mutagenic qualities weakened his combat effectiveness as his mutations continued. The mutations also made him forget his programmed commands and instead resort to the Tyrant like behavior of destroying everything around him. Trivia *Nemesis is named after the Greek Goddess of vengeance. *Nemesis’s rocket launcher is specifically designed for him; it is larger and wider than a normal one, so much so that no human can carry it. Unlike a regular FIM-92 Stinger, the missiles do not take up the entire launcher, and can be fired one after another. *Nemesis bears some similarities to the Terminator, since both are near-indestructible creatures that relentlessly seek to kill their targets. *Nemesis’s design was a rejected one for T1 from Resident Evil 2. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Minion Category:Creature Category:Monsters Category:Humanoid Category:Murderer Category:Resident Evil Villains Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Deceased Villains Category:Bosses Category:Final Boss Category:Evil Creation Category:Stalkers Category:Assassin Category:Complete Monster Category:Mass Murderer Category:Sentient Weapon Category:Mutants Category:Sequel Villains Category:Marvel vs Capcom villains Category:Whip Users Category:Acid-Users Category:Capcom Villains Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Brutes Category:Tragic Villain Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side